pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Wikcio4/Anime/Odcinki/SS002
SS001 | nback = Witajcie jestem Wiktor! | teraz = SS002 : Wielkie Jubilife! | next = User:Wikcio4/Anime/Odcinki/SS003 SS003 | nnext = Gdzie jest Roark? | sezon = 1 }} | scr =JubilifeTown.jpg 250px | nzwpl = Wielkie Jubilife! | nzwus = Great Jubilife! | serjp = Siła Sinnoh | serus = Sekrety Sinnoh | nrus = 002 | nrjp = 002 | nrodc = 002 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 14 lutego 2013 | anim = Wiktor | scen = Wiktor | opis = Wiktor | asdr = Wiktor | dran = Wiktor }} Odcinek Wiktor jest już w drodze do Jubilife wybiera się tam aby stamtąd dojść do Oreburgh gdzie ma zamiar zdobyć pierwszą odznakę! Chłopak widzi bardzo dużo ładnych i silnych pokemonów, a jego problemem jest to którego by sobie tu kiedyś złapać w końcu nie będzie ciągle chodził z Chimcharem. W końcu doszedł do Jubilife i nagle zauważył jakąś dziewczynę co czekała na coś z zaniepokojeniem. -Yyy... hej coś się stało?- pyta Wiktor z zamiarem pomocy. -Nie,a co widać po mnie? Czy źle wyglądam? Coś mam na twarzy? Mam coś podartego lub brudnego?!- zadaje mnóstwo pytać. -Nie, ja się tylko pytałem czy coś się stało.- powtarza Wiktor. -Nie mogę się doczekać, gdyż dziś są pokazy i to będą pierwsze pokazy w moim życiu! Mam zamiar wziąć w nich udział, a potem pójdę do innego miasta gdzie są pokazy!- odpowiada dziewczyna która daje wrażenie maniaczki pokazów. -Co to pokazy?- pyta zaciekawiony Wiktor. -Widać że jesteś nie doświadczony. Pokazy to coś w stylu pokazu mody jednak jest podzielony na rundy, pierw trzeba pokazać kombinację pięknych ruchów, potem ci ci przejdą walczą z innymi koordynatorami, którzy także przeszli po tym jest finał i jeden ze wszystkich wygrywa wstążkę!- mówi dziewczyna, a Wiktor otworzył usta i nie wie o co chodzi. -Może z tobą poczekam na pokazy, a potem pooglądam na żywo co ty na to?- pyta Wiktor. -Będzie super! Jeszcze nigdy ze mną nie czekał, z resztą mam strasznie mało przyjaciół, tak naprawdę to prawie w ogóle.- Nagle dziewczyna wyciąga lusterko. -Kurczę rozmazałam się.- mówi dziewczyna, odwraca się i w dosłownie 10 sekund poprawiła makijaż. -Ech... dziewczyny.- marudzi Wiktor. -Nie marudź tak chłoptasiu. Po prostu ja dbam o higienę! Nie to co chłopcy tacy jak ty którzy są brudni jak Spoink'i!- dziewczyna zaczęła marudzić i przezywać chłopców, a zakłopotany Wiktor od razu zaczyna zmieniać temat. -A tak pro po jak masz na imię? Bo ja mam na imię Wiktor.- Wiktor podał rękę. -Ja jestem Lilly, ale masz do mnie mówić panna Lilly, pani Lilly lub Lilly-san , możesz wybrać, i nie podam ci ręki bo dziwnie pachniesz...- mówi Lilly która zachowuje się jak rozkapryszona księżniczka. -Nie będę do ciebie mówił panna tylko Lilly!- sprzecza się Wiktor. -Tak?! Jak nie będziesz tak do mnie mówił to dostaniesz zamknięty do więzienia jestem w pewnym sensie w rodzinie hrabi, ponieważ mój brat ma żonę, ta żona ma tatę, jej tata ma siostrę, ona ma chrześniaka, a on ma tatę hrabię!- twierdzi Lilly. -A mam pytanie czy chrześniak siostry taty żony brata jest powiązany z nią?- pyta Wiktor. -Nie mama chrześniaka jest koleżanką siostry taty żony brata!- odpowiada dziewczyna. -Czyli nie jesteś w żadnym stopniu hrabiną...-zaprzecza Wiktor. -Dobra, dobra. Ej patrz pokazy się zaczynają wbiegamy!- woła Lilly po czym ona wbiega za kulisy, a Wiktor na widownie.Wiktor mówi do siebie. -Jeju ciekawe jak nasza paniusia, się sprawi jako koordynatorka, jak ona w ogóle śmie się do mnie tak odzywać...-myśli Wiktor. Nagle słychać głos prowadzącej o imieniu Marion. -Witam państwa na pokazach w Jubilife, pierwszy wystąpi Art!- nagle jakiś chłopak o blond włosach wychodzi na scenę i wymawia słowa. -Idź Turtwig, szybko użyj ostry liść.- jego Turtwig użył to co kazał pan. -Teraz szybko biegnij z szybkością używając burzy liści i wykieruj ją w ostre liście.- burza liści zaczęła ciąć ostre liście i na odwrót, a przy tym pojawiały się zielone i pomarańczowe iskierki. -Bardzo ładnie Art, możesz zejść ze sceny następną osobą będzie Klara!- po tych słowach wyszła pewna długowłosa dziewczyna. -Idź Charmander.- z pokeballa wyskoczył dziwny nieznany Wiktorowi pokemon wyglądający jak jaszczurka, a jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło go że ciągle w okół pokemona latały serca. -Użyj w podłogę miotacza ognia co pozwoli ci wlecieć w powietrze jednocześnie używaj żaru kręcąc się w kółko.- pozwoliło to pokemonowa na to że w trakcie "latania" używa żaru kręcąc się płomyki żaru zbijały się ze sobą i błyskały na czerwono. -Bardzo piękne zastosowanie obu ataków.- mówi Marion, wzywając po kolei różne imiona aż doszło do Lilly. -Teraz na scenę wyjdzie Lilly.- tymi słowami Lilly wyszła na scenę, a razem z nią pech... -Idź Piplup, szybko użyj bombelków, a potem używaj w nie dziobania!- Bombelki zadziałały, ale Piplup nie umiał celnie trafiać w nie i przez to ciągle one waliły go w głowę i przez to zemdlał.Na to Marion. -Nie wiem czy to taki piękny pokaz, no cóż...- Marion zakończyła wypowiedź po czym ukazała się tablica wyników.Przeszło ośmiu koordynatorów, a w tym Klara i Art. -Dobra kochani czas na przerwę.- powiedziała Marion po tych słowach Wiktor zobaczył jak Lilly wybiega płacząc, więc Wiktor pobiegł za nią, gdzie znalazł ją przed budynkiem. -Co się stało?- pyta Wiktor. -Jak to co?! Nie przeszłam, a obiecywałam siostrze taty żony brata że wygram!- płacze Lilly. -No cóż. Zdarza się mam pomysł! Będziesz podróżować ze mną i będziesz zdobywać wstążki, a ja odznaki.- powiedział Wiktor. -Na prawdę?! Będzie super!- cieszy się Lilly. -Jednak jest warunek! Że zobaczymy walkę Art'a i Klary.- Wiktor zakończył mówić. -Dobrze to chodźmy.- przerwa się skończyła wcześniej, a Wiktor z Lilly zdążyli na finał. Na scenie zobaczyli Art'a i Klare! -Turtwig atakuj pięknie ostrym liściem!- rozkazuje Art. -Charmander atakuj miotaczem płomieni, wykorzystamy przewagę.- Turtwig dostał bardzo mocno gdyż ma słabszy typ. -Turtwig gryzienie.- Turtwig zaatakował. -Charmander szybko żar.- Znowu mocno zaatakował. -Trudno będzie Turtwig, szybko powtórz atak!- Turtwig zaatakował. -Łatwo będzie Charmander użyj Miotacza płomieni.- Atak był ostatni gdyż po tym Turtwig padł! -Wstążkę wygrywa Klara!- woła Marion. -Jest moja pierwsza wstążka- cieszy się Klara. -Eee... tam też mam już jedną.- westchnął Art. Po czym bohaterowie wyszli z budynku. -Dobra Lilly czas do Oreburg!- krzyczy Wiktor. -Super!- odpowiada zadowolona Lilly. Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi... Debiuty *Lilly *Klara *Art *Marion Pokemonów *Charmander (debiut; Klary) *Turtwig (debiut; Arta) *Piplup (debiut; Lilly) Bohaterowie Ludzie *Wiktor *Lilly *Klara *Art *Marion Pokemony *Chimchar (Wiktora) *Charmander (debiut; Klary) *Turtwig (debiut; Arta) *Piplup (debiut; Lilly) .